littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Upward-Facing Murder
Upward-Facing Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 21th case of the game. It is the third case set in South Asia. Plot Upon reports of a fatality at Sooraj yoga studio during the yoga lessons, Kevin and the player went there to collect the body of cricket player Jeevan Singhal, Anasuya Desai's killer who was released and escaped to Dhaka before was shot in the head. The five people were labelled as suspects: Bipasha Gupta (erotic actress), Bakhtiar Maitra (yoga student), Emily Heath (victim's fan), Sandeep Banerjee (guru from previous game CC: Panic Patrol), and Roy Moulinex (reporter). While searching for investigations, Kevin and the player found the ID card of suspended actress, Priya Kandhari. But not known that woman who causes the disaster on South Asia before they were attacked by the Silence Slayer. The player uses the color paint powder to blind him before they escaped. Mid-investigation, Sooraj's guru Sandeep Banerjee held a press conference about Jeevan's death in the Lalbagh Fort. Later, Hao found a viral video of Wolf Channel reporter Roy Moulinex provoking erotic scream queen Bipasha Gupta with questions regarding her sex life with Jeevan during an interview with her. The Bureau then found enough evidence to arrest yoga student Bakhtiar Maitra for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime, Bakhtiar also admitted that he and Jeevan had an on-and-off best friends since their time in cricket team. However, Jeevan ended their relationship after Bakhtiar had asked to had sex with Bipasha during one night stand, which would out their relationship with women and jeopardize his life as rapist. Feeling devastated, Bakhtiar brought a shotgun in his tant clothes during Jeevan's escape to Dhaka after released and shot him in the head, then fled during the ensuing chaos, all the while mourning and regretting his actions in order to protect all women. Judge Palamo sentenced him to 8 years in prison with 5 years chance of parole. During Devil's Advocate (3/6), Bipasha Gupta told Rosamund and the player that someone had stolen the film reel she up for auction in her charity and replaced it with their distasteful film pieces. The two investigated the Lalbagh Fort and found an art piece depicting deceased earthquake victims that (per Hisao) was filmed by Priya Kandhari, the young actress they met back when the earthquake struck. After Priya admitted to switching the original film with hers for fame and dumping the original on the yoga studio, she was arrested by the Bureau for robbery. They then retrieved the original film and returned it to Bipasha, who invited Rosamund and the player to the film event. Meanwhile, Maggie told the player that Anabel had removed all evidence of Beth Thompson's disappearance from the evidence room. They went to the Bengali food stalls to find her, but ended up only finding Beth's video camera instead. Per Henri, the footage revealed that Anabel and Beth were kids. When Maggie and the player confronted her, she admitted that she was haunted by the past of being abused by her parent and is worried about her cousin that she did not want to involve anyone else in Beth's disappearance as the search seemed hopeless. She then promised to place more trust in the Bureau. Afterward, Chief Fowler mentioned to Rosamund and the player that The Lust's followers had bailed Priya out of prison, while Kevin and the player promised Anabel to help him keep looking for Beth before the Bureau headed to Lalitpur. Summary Victim *'Jeevan Singhal' Murder Weapon *'Shotgun' Killer *'Bakhtiar Maitra' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats panta bhat. *The suspect reads the Bhagavad Gita. *The suspect uses dental floss. *The suspect wears tant fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats panta bhat. *The suspect reads the Bhagavad Gita. *The suspect uses dental floss. *The suspect weights at least 150 lbs. *The suspect wears tant fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats panta bhat. *The suspect reads the Bhagavad Gita. *The suspect weights at least 150 lbs. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats panta bhat. *The suspect reads the Bhagavad Gita. *The suspect uses dental floss. *The suspect wears tant fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses dental floss. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats panta bhat. *The killer reads the Bhagavad Gita. *The killer uses dental floss. *The killer weights at least 150 lbs. *The killer wears tant fabric. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Devil's Advocate (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in South Asia Category:Copyrighted Images